Talk:Order of Undeath
In action. 2-3 vamp horrors are enough to counter the health sacrifice. Liking this alot more than Flesh Golem. this + vampy minions. --mindule Yes, this should make an Orders necro a bit interesting. It's basically Order of Pain for your minions. Janl 16:16, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Does have to be vamp horrors though. Just try spamming any other kind with this active and see how long you last. Good thing I mainly use vamps. -- Sunyavadin 15:44, 23 September 2006 (BST) This is good....>=) Just use a properly timed Taste of Death. Simple. --Zinger314 09:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Don't forget your Aura of the Lich. I think keeping this up constantly would be better'n a flesh golem in many cases. Well...uh...Aura of the Lich is also Elite. I think one cast of this per battle is sufficient, since you'll be annihiliating everything. --Zinger314 10:33, 23 September 2006 (CDT) You'll definately want to tell your team monk that you will be using this skill. If you stack the sup runes up the health sacrifice shouldn't be too hard to counter. 1 vamp horror would be enough to keep you alive. Signet of lost souls combined with healing breeze for an N/Mo would also be enough to keep you alive. ~~ Stone Cold Nightfall gave us a lot of what we wanted. Touch ranger counters, shock war counters, and finally, some good MM elites. Step aside, Flesh Golem. DancingZombies 21:21, 23 September 2006 (CDT) It says "Lose" not "Sacrifice" 2% life. But... how does this go with Dark Aura? If it triggers...--Crazytreeboy 07:58, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmmmmm 55 mm anyone? stay back and spam this and your summons while u use mending and breeze to self heal..... --Midnight08 12:20, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Does this skill affect allies minions? Ubermancer 16:24, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Might as well have named it "suicide" -Thomas 10:50, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :: Doubt it, OoA is the same osrt of thing afterall, yet that does fine with heal area and an infuser — Skuld 11:06, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :it only targets your minions... Jaimes Laig Romarto 18:06, 5 January 2007 (CST) Pffft 55 hp MM? How about 1 hp MM ^^. 0 sacrifice the only problem would be getting the minions to attack, they don't follow calls like henchies do they? (Not a fifty five 00:35, 29 September 2006 (CDT)) :No, they don't, NotA55. They zerg and are constantly in aggressive mode. I have to stop forgetting to sign my comments. Finrod 02:42, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Not suicide. Bone Horrors attack every 3.17 seconds. In a perfect world, you'd cast this FIVE SECOND ENCHANTMENT, your minions will all attack once and all hit. What's 10 x 2? 20%. So in a perfect world, you'd sac about 30% of your health. In a non perfect world, your minion's attacks would be at the very end of that 3.17 seconds. EVEN IF every one of your minions attacks twice in that five seconds, you could not possible sac over 50%. Ever. There isn't enough time. Unless you insist on using fiends. So that's a 10%-50% sac. Take note that Taste of Death has a 1/4 cast time and should heal you 420 HP if you're at 16 Death like an intelligent minion master. If that's more then 50% health, you have a serious problem. Dark Aura, on the other hand, is where you get complicated. The Dark Aura can damage you any where from 21 to 420 damage (Remember. 1/4 of a second cast time on Taste of Death). That can do, on the other hand, anywhere from 53 to a whopping, though aggro breaking, 1060 shadow damage. Seeing as Shambling Horrors give you a two for one deal, I see nothing wrong with abusing Taste of Death for your survival. Translation: Anybody who is using Blood Renewal, insisting on Vampiric Horrors, or still wasting attributes in healing or blood in any other way obviously didn't sit down and doo the math for himself. Feel free to fix this up at add this to the tips in parts or as a whole. I'd like to see a varity of Minion Masters to come, so let's try to make sure one of the new elites isn't seen as useless. (EDIT:) One last thing. Since this adds +17 damage to your minions attacks, it can add anywhere from 17 damage to 340 damage ONTOP of your minions attacks. To sum of Order of Undeath, you can get high DPS minions who can tank, no longer having the chose between the two. (EDIT EDIT:) All the calculations are done without a +1 20% staff wrapping for Death, seeing as that's the prefered MM choice, results may vary. Alt F Four 06:52, 7 October 2006 (CDT) : Alt F Four:In a perfect world, you'd cast this FIVE SECOND ENCHANTMENT Unlike most orders skills, this is *not* an enchantment. --waywrong 22:29, 21 November 2006 (CST) omg *has nerdgasm on skill*-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 14:55, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Goodbye fleshy. Hello Orders... MM? Dark Aura comment wrong? I believe someone tested this during the preview and determined that the life loss is not counted as a sacrifice and thus does not trigger dark aura. This should be retested and the comment possibly removed. :Tested. Only the sac at the start triggers Dark Aura. The 2% life losses do not. Merengue 13:14, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Since it's been tested, I've edited the main article to reflect that the health loss that occurs when your minions attack while under OoU is not sacrifice. Finrod 14:02, 20 November 2006 (CST) Damage Bonus I may be mistaken, it is rather late at night But it adds the bonus damage after armor reduction doesn't it? I took a bone horror against 100 AL and it jumped from 10-17 to 30-37 I'm Asuming that the 10s were bad hits/the 37s were crits...but anyway, is it added after armor like it seems? Because if so it seems significantly more useful now Dazra 04:30, 2 December 2006 (CST) : Yeah it does.. I feel like an idiot now, it is OOP for iniosn after all x.x Dazra 14:04, 2 December 2006 (CST) Advantage of using with Fiends Vampiric Horrors are much safer, but Bone Fiends will deal out a lot more damage. Enough that I think it would be worthwhile to use them instead, especially since the self healing is probably manageable with Taste of Death. With 16 Death Magic: Average DPS of 10 Vampiric Horrors without OoU: ((17+49)/2)*10/3.17 = ~104 Average DPS of 10 Bone Fiends without OoU: ((17+49)/2)*10/1.93 = ~171 Average DPS of 10 Vampiric Horrors with OoU: ((17+49)/2 + 17)*10/3.17 = ~157 Average DPS of 10 Bone Fiends with OoU: ((17+49)/2 + 17)*10/1.93 = ~259 Oh hoh! What's this? They still do less damage than Fiends without OoU! I didn't expect that when I went to write this. With this fact revealed... What's the point? 10 fiends without OoU are still superior, and with OoU they are just plain rediculous. Let's see how much health you lose... They'll cost you 2% health every 1.93 sec. for 5 sec. 5/1.93 = ~2.59 hits multiply that by 10, you get 26ish hits. Multiply by 2% you get a little over 50%. Add the initial 10% sac and you lose a total of 60% or so. I don't think it can kill you if you start at 100%. --Shadowleaf 13:36, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Er, well, It's kinda hard to get a full army of vamp horrors. Which is why almost everyone has bone fiends too. -- (-Da*Man-) 15:43, 5 December 2006 (CST) with out vamp horors taist of pain may be a good idea ::I wouldn't use this skill, after seeing the calculations...especially with the saccing. Anyhow anyone know if this damage is reduced by Angelic Protection?-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 16:21, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::No, same for order of pain not reduced by PS. sacrifice cant be reduced Jaimes Laig Romarto 16:00, 13 January 2007 (CST) Builds Any possible builds for this? I'm back to Order of undeath with Jagged bones screwed now.. Looking at other alternative. Do share and contribute thanks all :Order of Undeath works pretty well. Even with 10 Bone fiends. The health sacrifice isn't as big as you think (maybe 40-50% depending on how many shots the fiends get off), but a Taste of Pain (gain around 150 health if targeted on something under 50%, and Signet of Lost Souls) is enough to boost you back up. If those options aren't satisfying, just taste of death after an BOTM (to bring minion to full) to completely fill yourself up.--GTPoompt 19:20, 2 February 2007 (CST) So it doesn't which minion i create... thats nice to hear :Not exactly, bone fiends attack faster than the other melee minions. You'll get a lot more hits within the 5 seconds with a pack of fiends (at the cost of sacrificing more health). • Dekan 14:57, 3 February 2007 (CST) math in the notes section I just can't follow the calculations.Bone Fiends attack with 1 attack per 1.9 seconds. Using the average attacks in 5 seconds would be 2.6 attacks per 5 seconds. This value was used for the fiend calculations. The order can't be maintained without downtime, so the average attacks per 5 seconds can't be used. No matter what you do, a fiend can't attack more then 2 times per 5 seconds. 3 attacks are just not possible. It's just like in any national statistic, where a woman in country XYZ gets 1,7 children in her life. 0.7 childs don't exist. So, the factor for all calculations must be 2 for fiends, not 2,6. Horrors: 3.17 seconds -> 1 attack per 5 seconds -> life sac = 10% per cast + (10 Horrors * 1 attack * 2%) = 30% Damage from order: 10 Horrors * 1 attack * 17 (lvl16) = 170 Health loss of a casual MM (sup rune Death Magic) = 400 health * 30% = 120 health in 5 seconds = 12 pips Fiends: 1.9 seconds -> 2 attack per 5 seconds -> life sac = 10% per cast + (10 Fiends * 2 attack * 2%) = 50% Damage from order: 10 Fiends * 2 attack * 17 (lvl16) = 340 Health loss of a casual MM (sup rune Death Magic) = 400 health * 50% = 200 health in 5 seconds = 34 pips Nemren 07:20, 7 February 2007 (CST) :logic error, it's just on of those days ... Nemren 14:49, 7 February 2007 (CST)